


when i hear your voice (i know i'm finally free)

by IvyOnTheHolodeck



Series: can i tell you something, just between you and me [1]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Angst, Character in peril, Other, Poorly Timed Confession, Tumblr Prompt, that's all i got folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 04:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21439999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyOnTheHolodeck/pseuds/IvyOnTheHolodeck
Summary: “Vespa,” Buddy snaps over the comm line, “I need a lock on his pod NOW.”
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Series: can i tell you something, just between you and me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580125
Comments: 28
Kudos: 191





	when i hear your voice (i know i'm finally free)

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to starry-eyed-guttersnipe for the prompt!

_Lesson one of thieving, Pete: only use equipment you’d bet your life on._

In Nureyev’s defense, he’d hardly had time to browse, what with the dozen security guards stampeding after him. Not even Mag, rest the old man’s soul, could blame him for hopping the first ride he could find. Unfortunately, it’s beginning to seem like it’ll be the last ride he’ll ever find.

“Engines at one-sixth power and dropping,” the computer’s automated voice announces with disturbing enthusiasm. 

“Vespa,” Buddy snaps over the comm line, “I need a lock on his pod _now_.”

“The spatial rift’s causing too much interference.” There’s a clang, likely Vespa striking something. “Shitty good for nothing piece of fucking garbage tractor beam.”

“Less cursing, more calibrating, please. Ransom, what’s the status of the CureMother Prime?”

“Snug as an Arkasian dustmoth in its cocoon.” Nureyev strokes a hand over the protective case in his lap, the corner of his mouth curling up. For all their hiccups, this has been the heist of the century. He doesn’t know how he’ll top this one. Heaven forbid he find himself on a decline. Perhaps it’s time for him to consider retirement.

His gaze strays to the spatial anomaly on the viewscreen, pulling him relentlessly closer. Its edges flare with jagged light. No knowing what’s on the other side - another dimension? A wormhole? Pressure beyond his comprehension, crushing him instantly?

“Engines at one-eighth power and dropping.”

“We’re back,” says a voice over the comms, out of breath. “What’s going on, where’s Ransom?”

Nureyev closes his eyes. He’d hoped Juno wouldn’t have to witness this.

“Were you successful?” Buddy asks. 

“We found enough dirt on the CEO to tank their stocks a dozen times over. If Okhra wanted their fingers in any more illegal pies they’d need extras grafted on,” Juno says, impatient. “Where’s Ransom?”

Nureyev swallows the lump in his throat. He’s proud of how even his voice sounds when he says, “Captain Aurinko, my pod’s computers are estimating that I will collide with the anomaly in three minutes.” Which means he needs to prioritize. While Buddy gives Juno the rundown - Nureyev’s firefight with Okhra’s hired muscle, the prototype weapon they’d brandished and regretted, the rift in space-time as a result of the explosion, the screams as the mercenaries were dragged in - Nureyev combs his hair and retouches his makeup. With the necessities tended to, he snaps his compact shut. “If I might make an observation.”

“You know I welcome input, darling, but we’re a bit busy at the moment.”

Nureyev inhales, filling his diaphragm the way Mag taught him. A glass shield around his mind, untouchable. “Captain Aurinko, my pod’s engines are insufficient to propel me away from the anomaly. However, they could provide sufficient force to expel a single small mass. Say, the CureMother Prime’s case.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Juno snaps. “Like hell is anyone sacrificing you for momentum.”

“It’s the reasonable choice, Juno. I can either waste fuel spinning my wheels in a relentless backslide, or I can deliver you the CureMother as planned.”

“No prize,” Buddy says in a low voice, “is worth more than a member of my crew.”

“Were I carrying sapphires and sculptures, Captain, I might agree with you. However, the value of the CureMother is measured not in creds, but in human lives.”

Letting the CureMother Prime be destroyed by the anomaly would doom every individual living with a debtor’s tag or medical bills beyond their ability to pay. Nureyev’s survived for years on the hope that someday he’d be free of his debts. He cannot kill that hope for all the other souls who share his plight. 

Static crackles over the comm line.

Juno’s voice edges toward hysterical in the face of Buddy’s silence. “You can’t tell me you’re considering this.”

“Vespa?” Buddy asks.

“No good, Bud,” Vespa says. Nureyev’s never heard her sound so tired. “I can’t reach him.” 

“Captain, I would ask you to respect what is looking to be my final request.”

“Your pod doesn’t have an ejection system, Ransom. You’ll have to open the doors to release the CureMother.”

Nureyev gazes into the anomaly’s flickering maw. “Frankly, I think that might be the kinder option.”

“Ransom, don’t. We’ll come up with something,” Juno pleads. Nureyev can picture him, desperation written across his lovely face. An eye crafted to burn, a mouth equally capable of snarling and smirking. A sense of humor quicker even than his aim, and a moral core so solid not even the Martian sands could erode it. An arm slung over Nureyev’s shoulder during Rita’s most recent movie night, with a glance checking whether this was okay. 

Nureyev begins typing in calculations. He won’t be able to activate the firing sequence manually once the pod decompresses. “You once closed a door to save the world, Juno. It only seems right that I should open a hatch for the same purpose.”

“To hell with the world! I’m sick of sacrificing everything in the name of doing good. I’m being selfish, and it feels _great_.”

Nureyev’s fingers tremble on the touchscreen. Just a few more lines - 

“Nureyev,” Juno says, voice breaking, “I can’t do this without you.”

They could have had so much time together. Nureyev wishes he could have brought Juno to see the Festival of Flowers on Brahma, petals on the streets and nectar in the air.

The pod computer beeps as it executes its commands. Nureyev rises to his feet. Securing the CureMother under one arm, he keys the opening sequence into the pod hatch. “Juno. You’ve always been perfectly capable without me. You’d have to be quite a fool to think otherwise.” He pauses, his fingers over the opening lever, and a smile plays about his lips. “But if you’re a fool, that makes two of us.”

The vacuum of space pours in to the sound of Juno calling his name.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr at ivyontheholodeck - come say hi!
> 
> (Also yes of course he gets rescued and then has to have an Actual Conversation about Feelings but that's a story for another day.)


End file.
